


Snow Day

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, look i love this movie okay?, the summary sounds much dirtier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Simon and Bram share some hot chocolate





	Snow Day

Snow was not something that was commonly seen in Georgia. Even rarer was to see any of it stick to the ground, even in the dead of winter. Although he knew he coudn’t live up north where he’d have to deal with several inches (or even feet) for weeks on end, Simon still loved watching it fall and dust the ground. Everything just looked so pristine and clean. He loved to watch Nora and his parents playing outside, throwing small snowballs at Bieber and attempting to make a Spier family snowman. It only raised maybe a half a foot off the ground and was really just a mound of snow with two sticks on either side, but still a fair effort for a family that only saw this much snow every two years.

“They look like they’re having fun. Should we go out and join them?” Bram asked as he made his way into Simon’s room and flopped down onto his bed. He landed on his side, facing Simon, and his hand instinctively went to Simon’s lower back.

Grinning, Simon scooted down so he was face to face with Bram, catching his hand and resting it on his hip instead. “Nah, they’re about to leave. My mom just yelled up through my window at me, I guess they’re all walking to somewhere.”

“To somewhere?”

“For a time. Looks like they’re heading out now.”

Bram laughed and shook his head. “Man, you need to listen to your mom more. You don’t even know how long they’ll be gone?”

“Nope.”

Apparently he missed the point. In an attempt to give him another hint, Bram leaned in slowly and kissed Simon. When he pulled away, he kept his lips close to Simon’s and whispered “so you have no idea how long we’ll be alone?”

Simon had responded enthusiastically to the kiss, and looked a bit let down when it ended. Until the realization of what Bram was saying hit him. It was hard not to laugh at the mix of embarrassment and ‘oh my god I’m an idiot’ on his face. “I didn’t even think to ask! Should I get a hold of them?”

“That’ll be your call Si. Would it make them suspicious?”

“Shit. Yes. Knowing my dad, he’d try and trick us by getting here earlier than what they said. He loves pulling that sort of stuff. I think they’re just going out to get some hot coco or something.”

“Hey, hot chocolate sounds good. Do you have any here?”

“Aw, you’d rather drink hot coco than stay with me?” Simon pretended to pout, pursing his lips and giving Bram his most pathetic puppy eyes he could pull.

“Depends. Do you have marshmallows?”

“You are just a terrible boyfriend. You never pay any attention to me Abraham Greenfeld. I swear, I just don’t know why I put up with you sometimes.” As he spoke, Simon was rolling off the bed and pulling Bram up beside him. He kept his hand on Bram’s as they walked out of his room just to make sure the he knew he was just teasing. “If I didn’t love you so much and if you weren’t perfect on every way, I don’t know what I’d do with you. Honestly,” he added, “even right now I’m torn between giving you our marshmallows or making out with you some more. You just make decisions so hard sometimes.”

“I guess I don’t see why we can’t do both. Marshmallows now, making out later?”

Bram. Nearly a year after they’d gotten together and Simon still could hardly believe that they were actually a couple. It just seemed too good to be true. He was still totally entranced whenever they touched. Even the smallest brush of a hand was enough to give him butterflies. Simon had never considered himself a romantic person, but damn if Abraham Greenfield didn’t make him want to slow dance in the rain and recite cheesy Shakespearean sonnets. “That sounds good. You should check and see if there’s a fire in the fireplace,” Simon said as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Alright, but I better not come back to you heating up water for hot chocolate. Milk only, Jacques.” The first time he had made Bram a cup of hot coco, he’d made the mistake of using water instead of milk, so now Simon was only allowed to make it under Bram’s watch or with strict instructions.

“Calm down, it’s not like you’ll be gone long enough for me to make any major transgressions.”

“Hey, I know you well enough to know that you need reminders. Heating up the milk is like, the first thing you do.”

“Do you wanna just go and make it? I’ll just stand back and watch. Oh, I could be your sous chef! Get ingredients, chop stuff up, that kind of thing. While you get to do the actual preparation. I do it all the time for Nora.”

“Alright, well you get going on slicing some marshmallows for me then.” Bram rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Simon laughed, and for a moment was genuinely tempted to follow Bram to the kitchen and start cutting up marshmallows. Instead he decided to drop the joke where it was and go check out the fire situation himself. Judging by the slightly smoky smell and the faint glow of embers coming from the fireplace, Simon figured his family had let it go out before they left. An easy enough fix. He balled up some newspapers and gathered a few sizeable chunks of wood and set up a little pile of combustibles over the hot wood that was already there, careful not to suffocate it. A little frantic hand-fanning and the papers quickly went up, and soon enough Simon had a cozy little fire going.

He sat back for a minute, appreciating his handiwork, and was just getting ready to go pop in on his boyfriend when Bram walked in carrying two steaming mugs. “Good job! Here, come sit down by me,” he said, sitting down and offering one cup to Simon. He took it gratefully and did as he was bid.

A warm, comfortable feeling settled upon them both as they snuggled into each other and sipped their drinks. Bram had a knack for making the best damn hot chocolate Simon had ever tasted.

“Should we watch a movie or something?” Simon asked without moving his head from Bram’s shoulder. “Oh, do you still have that audiobook from a while back? We never finished that.”

“Yeah, we can get it all setup here. I didn’t realize you liked it.” Bram had pulled his phone out of a pocket and was fiddling with it idly. Neither of them minded the extra time it took to find the right app and open it up, nor the time it took to find the right story and get it loaded. There was no reason for any rush. The thought of rushing (or even moving) was thoroughly off-putting. In that moment, they had all the time in the world.

It was a few minutes into the recording before Simon could bring himself to shift so his head was in Bram’s lap to stare up at him. Not necessarily the best view, but he could see Bram’s full face if he craned his neck a little. “Blue, I love you. Everything about you.”

Bram smiled and started to play with Simon’s hair and stroke his cheeks. ‘Everything about you’ had become a thing for the two of them. It started months back. Whenever one of them was feeling insecure or embarrassed, the other would reply with ‘everything about you’. Eventually it grew from being a reminder in hard times to a sweet affirmation between them. Bram really didn’t need to say anything in reply; Simon was well aware of how he felt. Still, it felt good to hear, and he wanted to give Simon the same sense of adoration that he was feeling. “I love you too Jaques. Everything about you.”


End file.
